


Ninja Warrior Hacker Goddess

by acheaptrickandacheesyoneline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Spoilers for end of season 3, spoilers for 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/pseuds/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night with Felicity as they watched TV sounded perfect for Oliver. Who knew that it would end with him finding out that there was another side to Felicity he had no idea about? Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Warrior Hacker Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Bre, this is partially all your fault. 
> 
> Thank you to tumblr user almostvivian for taking a look over this before it was posted. Not only was it my first foray into the Arrow Fandom, but it is also my first piece of any serious fanfiction in years. 
> 
> If you want to watch the video of the run that is mentioned in this one-shot, it can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfZFuw7a13E

 

* * *

 

 

Their house in Ivy Town wasn’t much by the standards by which Oliver had grown up with. Two bedrooms, a bath, kitchen and dining area and a living room were all that the house boasted aside from the rather impressive garage that their--God, he loved that he could call it theirs-- Porsche was parked on one side of. An odd assortment of half filled boxes that mixed their lives together and the workout gear they had found filled the other. The couch in their living room was the most comfortable couch he had ever sat in. The kitchen the most maintained and well used room. The bed the best bed he had ever slept in. Because it was theirs. Because for five months he had been living what was quite possibly the best five months of his life.  Because of the ball of sunshine that was somehow in human form taking a seat on the couch, curling her pajama clad self up next to him and setting the popcorn on the coffee table in front of them.

 

“So, what’re we watching tonight,’ Felicity asked him before putting the handful of popcorn she had stolen already into her mouth. “Somehow I don’t see us finally getting around to the Lord of the Rings marathon that still has to happen seeing as how I have to get up at an unholy hour tomorrow morning for another web conference and the extended editions are a must for a marathon.”

 

He ran a hand through her hair as he absently kissed the top of her head. “I actually heard some of the neighbors talking about show while I was out mowing the grass today. Was thinking we might give it a shot.”

 

“Is it another spinoff of Law and Order? Or NCIS? Not that I don’t love those,” she backtracked, “but it’s just nice to be able to not have to worry about fighting crime or hacking into systems while we watch TV on top of real life.” He stiffened a moment next to her when she mentioned the crime fighting before relaxing into the soft slide of her hand up and down his arm that was curled around her. Lacing her fingers through his, she smiled up at him. “Well, what used to be our lives.”

 

“It’s actually one of those obstacle course shows.”  A guilty pleasure of his, he was finding out. Oliver changed the channel to the correct station before noticing that Felicity had pulled back a bit and was staring at him. “Does it not sound interesting? I’m pretty sure we can find reruns of Real Hockey Housewives or whatever.”

 

She waved his comment away. “Not that it isn’t interesting. Just…” She was biting her lower lip, he noticed. And while that was enough to normally get him ready for falling into bed--or onto the table or against the wall or on the couch-- he was almost positive that she wasn’t doing it in an attempt to tease him. This time. So instead of saying anything, he just raised an eyebrow. “Just, ninja warrior? Really? Haven’t we dealt with enough ninjas? Which is a sentence I never actually saw myself using before.”

 

He glanced up at the TV and shrugged. “Well, for most people, ninjas are about as real as badly dubbed old Japanese movies.”

 

“I thought we decided that you weren’t allowed to make fun of Godzilla unless it was out of love for a classic.”

 

“Hey, just proving a point,” he said, holding up both his hands, giving up the argument long before it even started. Tossing a handful of popcorn into his mouth, he pulled her closer to him by her shoulder until she was leaning against his bare chest and he could wrap both arms around her. “Like I said, just wanted to give it a shot.” Another kiss against the top of her head.

 

When the first competitor of the night got into position at the start of the course, Felicity sat up and actually started paying attention. “I take back everything I said. I am completely okay with watching this,” she muttered.

 

“You know I could do all that too, right?”

 

A nod, but her eyes were still glued to the screen. “Yes, but you are...were a superhero. These are average Joes.”

 

Oliver smiled softly at her even though he knew she couldn’t see it. “I’m more than happy being an average Joe. There is nothing else that I want right now.”

 

There was a break for a commercial, and Felicity turned to look at him again. “Really? Nothing,” she asked, voice low as she nipped gently at his neck.”

 

“ ‘licity,” he groaned, throwing his head back against the back of the couch. Nevermind that they had gone at it like rabbits right after dinner. He was ready to pick her up from the couch right now, press her down against their bed before teasing her until she was beg--”Huh?” He opened his eyes when he realized that she had been trying to get his attention.

 

“Oliver, look!”

 

A woman about as tall as Felicity was sans heels had taken position at the starting platform, attempting to qualify for the finals. They both found themselves enthralled with her run, shouting out encouragement right along with the people who were actually there. “Mighty Kacy is right,” he said quietly, popcorn long forgotten. He felt Felicity take in a sharp breath next to him when Kacy almost fell from her ring and bricks and he only let out the breath he had been holding when she had landed safely on the next platform. And running up the inverted wall? It had taken months of practice for Oliver to reach that level of parkour ability, and even then, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to make it after everything else that had come before on the course.

 

He glanced over at Felicity as Kacy started doing the salmon ladder. The reflection from the TV was shining in her glasses, lips wet where she had nervously licked them a moment before. He took a moment to think about what Felicity Smoak would look like as she went up the salmon ladder and had to bite back another low moan.

 

“She’s Lara Croft. She has to be.” Felicity’s comment brought him out of his momentary fantasy just in time to see Kacy leap, actually _leap_ , from one pole to another before quickly working her way up one last wall to the finish line. “Holy shit, Oliver.”

 

He couldn’t help but agree. Even after the show had finished and the TV was turned off and they were both in bed. “I was wrong.”

 

She looked up from where she was reading on her tablet. “About?”

 

“That I could do all that. I don’t think I could have all that if I was her.”

 

Turning off the light, she powered down her tablet and set it on her nightstand. “I’m pretty sure she had a lot of practice. Not to mention a really supportive boyfriend helping her.”

 

He pulled the blankets up over both of them before wrapping his arms around her, breathing in the smell of her shampoo and bodywash and home. “Is that so? Think maybe I should start helping you out so you can be the next ninja warrior?” He heard her laugh, but if she responded with more, it was lost to him as he slipped into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A rhythmic clanging woke him up the next morning. The sun was already streaming through the window and into their room. Given that the window faced north, that normally didn’t happen unless he had slept to an overly late time. He pulled on a pair of jeans as he rolled out of bed, absently noting that Felicity’s side was long cold. She had the conference call this morning, but that should have been over hours ago, let alone be the reason that what sounded like metal being hit was ringing through the house.

 

“Oh God, please don’t let her be cooking.” He mentally crossed his fingers as he quickly made his way out of the bedroom and into a kitchen that was completely empty aside from a plate of toast crumbs left in the sink. From the garage, then. Opening the door, Oliver found himself frozen as he took in the scene before him.

 

Felicity Smoak was in her workout gear.

 

And she was running the salmon ladder.

 

It wasn’t smooth by any means, but she was doing it. By the looks of her reddened face and the sweat soaked collar of her tanktop, he was also positive that she had been at it for a while. “Felicity, what…” He waved his hands around, unable to find the words he needed, his mind going blank.

 

She started as she reached the top and scrambled a moment before falling to the ground. “Oliver! What are you...I mean, I didn’t mean to wake you up I thought that you were going to be asleep for a while or that you would leave out the front door like you normally do on your morning runs and you wouldn’t come through here until later--”

 

“Breathe, hon,” he told her, hands on her upper arms. “This isn’t a new thing then?”

 

She shook her head. “I wanted to see if I could do it, you know, after we moved in here. It started as a challenge for myself, but I did it while you were gone so I couldn’t make a fool of myself in front of you. Well, more of a fool than I usually do. Then I actually started being able to do it and watching that woman run the obstacle course last night made me really want to actually try to get into some amount of shape, especially with the amount of food you’ve been making that I can’t stop eating.”

 

Oliver looked at her for a moment, her breath heavy as she tried to catch it. Then he lunged forward, lifted her into the air and kissed her with a desperation he hadn’t felt since Nanda Parbat. “You thought,” kiss, “that I wouldn’t” another, “notice?” A nibble to her ear. "That I would think you were making a fool of yourself?”

 

“....Yes?”

 

He started walking them back into the house, arms tight around her. “I think it is the hottest thing I have ever seen,” he whispered against her neck.

* * *

 

 

Felicity made him bleach the table before she would eat at it again.

 

 


End file.
